One Day I'll
by simplewispersofme
Summary: Beca loves Aubrey more than she could every express to her, she decides to records a special message for her ready for the day she would dare to show it to her.


Beca was curled up in Aubrey embrace lying in bed together, simply smiling at being in her arms. The two didn't manage to find a lot of time to spend together anymore; Aubrey being busy with work and Beca being busy with senior year at Barden along with the Bella's and running the college radio station.

It was nights like this that Beca wanted to cherish forever. The simple moments of her life spent with the love of her life. Although if you asked her she wouldn't ever admit it; but she was really a sappy romantic at heart and would do anything for Aubrey.

She took one last look up at Aubrey and squirmed her way out of her arms; luckily enough she was tiny enough to do it without Aubrey even noticing that she had moved. She walks into the living room of Aubrey apartment and just sits down on the sofa. She isn't normally one for enjoying the quiet however tonight she was; the quiet gave her some time to think and time to plan what she wanted to do next.

She was too awake to go back to sleep now even if she wanted to so decides to put on some coffee. She walks around the small space of Aubrey's apartment looking for something but having no luck at finding it. She goes back to her coffee being ready; she pours it into a cup and holds it tight in her hands just thinking about where it would be.

She sits on the sofa drinking her coffee still trying to remember the last time she had seen it. There was one room in the apartment she hasn't yet looked at the bedroom. She just sighed to herself seeing that her whole plan will go wrong if she goes in there to get it.

After sitting thinking of a better plan she walks into the room being as quiet as she could she didn't want to wake Aubrey just yet. The first draw she opens she sees it there sitting perfectly, she shakes her head unable to believe the video camera she had wanted was in the room the whole time.

She sits herself down on the carpeted floor she quickly takes a glance over to the bed ensuring she was still asleep; which thankfully she was. Beca places the camera in front of her and makes sure it was set so it was recording her and she presses play on it.

"Hey Aubrey, so you know how we have been using this camera filming all our special memories together, making these memories last forever. I have one I wanted to add but I'm not quite ready for you to see it just yet; so I figure record it now and show you when I am ready. The point right okay Aubrey Posen honestly I cannot tell you how much I love you, every time I do it comes out stupid or I fuck it up somehow. I love you more than anything and I haven't ever felt this way about anyone else in my whole life; nor do I want to ever feel this way about anyone else in my life." She shakes her head and rolls her eyes at herself embarrassed just for doing this.

"I know you are my one and only and I know you feel the same way about me, every second we spend together is every single one of my favourite moments in my life. Every time we cuddle up with each other, every time you start singing and end up forcing me to join in, which honestly I enjoy doing even if I act like I don't. Every time you fall asleep in my arms, every time you laugh or smile those moments the simple moment we are spending together I cherish and hold onto. I think about them when I'm having a bad day or I know we can't see each other for a while, they always make everything better. I hope that the moment you are watching this it is making you smile, making you think of these moments, making you remember everything we have together." She takes in a really long and deep breath.

"I want to marry you Aubrey Posen. I want to make you my wife; I want to spend each and every day of my life with you. Making you smile and laugh more, make you feel better on a bad day, both of us coming home from work and being in each other's arms. I want to be able to have a family with you to have a life just of our own together." She closes her eyes shut for a second bracing herself fro what she was about to say next.

"I want to scream it for the world to hear that I Beca Mitchell got to marry Aubrey Posen the most perfect woman in the world. So Aubrey would you please do me the greatest honor in the world and be my wife?" A tear sheds down her face slightly as she speaks the most heartfelt message she could think to say. She just hoped she didn't sound too much like an idiot in the video.

She takes another deep breath and stops the camera walking over to the draw she had gotten it from; she takes the tape she had just recorded out and puts in a new one. The one she had done she places somewhere Aubrey couldn't find it just yet knowing it was still a little bit too early to show it to her. She wanted her whole plan to work out after all it is something she had been spending her free time planning out.

She gets the camera and moves it so she was starting to record Aubrey who was still sleeping. Beca kicks the bed slightly waking Aubrey up; as soon as she looks up and sees Beca with the camera in her hands she starts smiling at her being used to wake up calls like this when Beca was round.

"Good morning" Beca says walking closer to the bed camera still in hand.

"Morning Becs, what you doing up so early?" She asks talking to Beca rather than the camera.

"Eh couldn't sleep so I decided to record some more memories instead." She says smiling so big knowing exactly what she had just done instead. Aubrey just shakes her head knowing Beca all too well now.

Beca holds the camera so it is so close to Aubrey recording her watching her every move. Seeing Aubrey in the mornings were incredible to Beca, she was always amazed that she would wake up and be incredibly happy with not a care in the world, but just happy to be awake and starting another day. That's one of the reasons Beca loved recording her in the mornings just to see her like this, to cherish the moments she can share with her.

"I love you Aubrey"

Beca recording Aubrey's face seeing her reaction to Beca saying it, one of the very few times Beca had been the first to say it. She is shocked at first and then starts smiling and laughing slightly so happy to be woken up to hearing those three gorgeous words out of Beca's mouth.

She pulls Beca nearer to her bringing her close enough to start kissing her, both smiling into each other with this kiss. This moment being another memory they wanted to both cherish and remember for a long time to come. Beca recording the whole thing as it happens but not even intentionally but simply as she had the camera that close. They eventually part from the kiss a kiss neither wanted to end; neither wanting to have to give this kiss an end but needing air so badly that they had to.

"I love you too Beca"


End file.
